This invention provides a combination carrier, chair, and lounge/table useful particularly at the beach. It is formed from simple frames which are pivotally coupled one to the other, together with wheels and skids to permit the assembly to be pulled over the hard ground or soft sand, and a strut which serves the dual function as a pulling handle and a connection member for holding the two frames in a predetermined angular position so that they may serve as a chair. In use, the frames may be pivoted from a collapsed position, suitable for movement over the ground, to a fully opened position serving as a lounge or table, and at an intermediate angular position serving as a beach chair.
Pivotable frameworks are known for providing combination items as in the present invention. However, in the past, most have been made in a relatively complicated way, and none is believed to involve the two simple parallel side pieces and side members that are joined by a transverse cross piece and a transverse cross member, each of which extends out of the plane defined by the parallel side pieces and side members. Additionally, none is believed to involve use of a strut/handle assembly, so that a supporting strut in the chair may also be used as a pulling handle for the entire assembly. Further, skids are utilized, in addition to wheels, for moving the assembly over soft beach sand, for example, and also provide a mechanism for balancing the assembly in combination with one of the transverse frame pieces.
Representative prior art patents are as follows:
______________________________________ Applicant Issue Date ______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 1,394,493 Grazer 10/18/21 1,416,018 Hall 05/16/22 2,394,245 Koller 02/05/46 2,840,142 Sands 06/24/58 3,046,031 Reynolds 07/24/62 3,285,654 Cramer 11/15/66 3,504,921 Osmond 04/07/70 3,580,592 Schrecengost 05/25/71 3,758,128 Stenwall 09/11/73 3,927,894 Zawislak 12/23/75 German Patent No. 1,937,263 Armin Wachenfeld KG 02/18/71 ______________________________________
The invention will be more completely understood by reference to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.